


surprise

by Jenfly



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: ”I’m going to kill you if you’re lying.”





	surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is an older fic.
> 
> Rog decides to surprise Brian and... well, the outcome may not be as catastrophic as you think. ;)

Brian finds Roger in the kitchen, humming some song Brian can not recognize in his sleepy haze. Roger stands before the stove, apparently attempting to make something to eat, and his back is directed at Brian so he does not see the guitarist walking right behind him and wrapping his long arms around his middle. The sudden embrace causes Roger to stop humming but he relaxes into it immediately.

”Mornin’, love,” Brian whispers, voice still hoarse from sleep, and places a light kiss on Roger’s shoulder.

”Mornin’, space boy. Did you sleep well?”

”Yes, but it wasn’t fun to wake up and see you weren’t there beside me,” Brian mumbles softly as he nuzzles Roger’s messy hair.

”Aww, I’m sorry,” Roger coos quietly. ”I wanted to surprise you and make a breakfast since you’ve been such an amazing boyfriend.”

Brian takes a quick glance at the frying pan and the food in it does not look bad and even the smell is surprisingly good. His chest fills with warmth, heart making a little extra jump due to effort Roger has seen to surprise him.

”Thank you.”

”Don’t thank me yet. This might taste like utter sh- -” The rest of the last word is drowned by Brian’s hand covering Roger’s mouth.

”I don’t think it will taste bad,” Brian states and moves then his hand away from Roger’s mouth. ”And besides, what matters more is the thought.”

Roger sets the turner on the counter beside the stove, wiggles in Brian’s embrace and Brian eases his hold so that Roger can turn around. Their eyes meet and Roger flashes Brian a little unsure smile.

”If you say so, though I will still feel kind of bad if it doesn’t taste good.”

Roger draws his bottom lip between his teeth, biting it, and Brian thinks it looks so adorable. He lifts his hands up, cupping Roger’s face, gently caressing the drummer’s cheeks with his thumbs.

”I will eat it even thought it would taste bad,” Brian says and Roger frees his bottom lip, cracking a tiny smile at him. Brian smiles back at him, then leans in to give a quick peck on Roger’s lips.

”Now, finish the food and I’ll sit down to wait.”

Roger nods and turns around, taking the turner in his hand, and Brian makes his way to the table close by, sitting down on the chair. His eyes never leaves Roger and his smile widens as Roger starts to hum again. This time Brian recognizes the song as it’s their own song, _You Take My Breath Away,_ and he joins Roger’s humming.

It does not take long as Roger finishes the food, takes plates and forks from the cupboards and sets a little portion of it onto one plate.

”The moment of the truth…” Roger says as he sets the plate and fork in front of Brian. Brian takes fork in his hand, looking at the food a little bit hesitant. Then he sighs and takes a little bit of food with fork and brings it closer to his mouth, gently blowing at first and then carefully tasting it.

To his surprise it tastes good. Really good actually.

Brian’s eyes finds Roger’s own again he gives him several nods while he chews the food.

”It’s good?” Roger raises his brows.

”Yes. If you don’t believe me, taste yourself,” Brian says after his mouth is empty, taking food again with fork and offering it to Roger. Roger flashes him a suspicious look.

”I’m going to kill you if you’re lying,” he threats but moves to take a bite anyway. Brian looks as Roger’s expression changes into mix of surprise and pride.

”Now I can thank you,” Brian says, smiling and Roger’s eyes light up, his mouth breaking into a big grin.

”I did it. Maybe I’m not that useless in the kitchen after all,” Roger states proudly and causes Brian to chuckle.

”Yeah, maybe you’re not.”


End file.
